


a fat bottomed surprise

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern times, freddie's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: Freddie arranges a little surprise for their tour.





	a fat bottomed surprise

“Stop making me laugh!” Brian shrieked, covering his flushed face with his hands. His laughter filled the house as Freddie laughed even louder, sides cramping with each breath.

“Dear, you looked like you were in heaven!” Fred cackled, leaning against the wall. “Was it their outfits? Or maybe their synchronized arse-shaking that made you lose it, hmm?” He teased, watching his lover giggle and shack his head.

“You know that no one else’s arse-shaking makes me lose it,” The curly-haired man said through his hands. “Just yours.” 

Freddie barked out a laugh and walked over to Brian, cradling his reddened face in his hands. “Glad that even though you were surrounded by young, beautiful girls, my old bum still does it for you,” He mumbled, pressing a feather-light kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I can’t believe you organized that,” Brian huffed, pulling Freddie onto his lap.

“Well, I had Roger, John, and Jim pull some strings,” The older man explained, a smirk crawling onto his lips.

Brian just shook his head and let out the huff of a laugh. “I loved it, but I don’t think we need to have cheerleaders dance along to  _ Fat Bottomed Girls _ at every show.”

“I completely disagree.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dusty-drabbles


End file.
